PJO: The Titan War The Game
by TurtleJesus
Summary: Percy dies at the end of the Titan war only to find out his life is a game, a RPG to be exact. He has to start from the beginning but this time with knowledge that it's a game and all that involves. Skill points, Perks, save and loads, grinding of skills and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _****_Hey Everybody! Yes I am starting another fanfiction and yes I will get around to finishing all these stories, none are abandoned but I am focusing on this one, DILLIGAF and Awakening as a Wood. Any questions about them, just ask me!_**

**_Now this is A story where Percy dies at the end of the war and finds out his life is a video game, yes it is done before multiple time, mainly as Harry Potter and Naruto. I'm not sure if it has been done before in the PJO Fandom, If so message me and tell me the story. Hope you love this, this is a sort of prologue chapter that kinda explains it all. So please enjoy! There is a fair bit of line breaks in here but I put them there so it is easier to understand :)_**

**_P.s. I'm Australian so some of my writing will be spelled differently to the american way so please forgive those mistakes and message me if you spot them so I may change them,_**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own PJO or the rights to any video game._**

**_Chapter 1:_**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I slowly sat up to take in my surroundings. All I could see in every direction was an expanse of blackness. _Think Percy, what is the last thing you remember? I was fighting in the throne room against Kronos and then he stabbed me, wait! He stabbed me! Does that mean I'm dead?_

At these thoughts I jump to my feet and glance frantically around, _this doesn't look like the Underworld, did we lose? I have to get back but how? I can't die, I was meant to kill Kronos. What about Grover? And Annabeth? Gods, she's gonna kill me!_ Before I could continue thinking and wallow in a pit of self-loathing a BING sound echoed around the room? Field? I don't know, but what I do know is that sounded a lot like the annoying sound the Mario games make. I look up to see blood red writing floating in front of me.

**_GAME OVER_**

_Game? What game? _I thought, _This has to be a sick joke, my life was not a game no matter how much the God's loved to play with me. _The words slowly faded away until more appeared,

**_Would you like to restart?_**

**_Yes / No_**

I stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, _restart? You mean go back to the beginning of my life? That's ridiculous, I'd love to but it's just not possible, is it? _I thought before my usual impulsiveness caught up with me and I spoke out loud, "Yes". The words faded once more before the room swirled violently around me in a sickly explosion of colors. Just before I thought I could take no more it stopped and I stood in shock at what was before me.

There was a big blown up picture of the Minotaur in full battle armor charging at Zeus who was also in full armor and about to release the master bolt on it. Next to it in flaming writing were the words: **_Percy Jackson: Titan War Two_**

Underneath that were even more words listing out several choices: New Game, Load Game, Options and Credits. I walked forwards until I was right in front of it and slowly reached out my hand to touch '**_Load Game'_**.

Once more the screen changed until all was green except a little red box with the words '**_No available loads_**". I had to snort before I fell into unrestrained laughter that would've thrown me into the nearest mental hospital. First, I find out my whole life has been a game and then I found out it hadn't even had autosave so I had to go through all that pain and torture again.

I didn't know how long it had been, there was no clock and I didn't feel hungry or tired or even like I needed to go to the toilet, but eventually I managed to gain back enough control to say "back". I was instantly taken to the main screen again. _Nothing for it, I suppose. _I tapped the '**_New Game' _**button to once more be taken to a new screen that read like so:

* * *

**_Difficulty:_**

**_Mortal_**

**_Demigod_**

**_God_**

**_Titan_**

**_Chaos_**

* * *

Looking at it I let out a violent curse. Mortal was grayed out so I guess that wasn't an option but that wasn't what got me so upset. What upset me the most was that Titan was the one currently selected. I was on nearly the hardest mode of difficulty. _Screw that! _I tapped the Demigod button and I was whirled off again to the '**_Choose Character screen'. _**The options were, me, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Ethan Nakamura and Nico plus several grayed out options including a make your own character that said you had to finish the game to unlock.

_Hmm, It would be so awkward being a girl, so Thalia and Annabeth are out, I couldn't be a satyr so sorry Grover. Ethan was just plain weird and I couldn't handle being a son of Hades so that left me or Luke. If I played as Luke I could stop the Titan War from even happening, but I like being a son of Poseidon plus someone else would just rise up anyway to be Kronos' host. _After that reasoning I leaned forward and clicked on the picture of myself.

The image enlarged until it was just an image of my twelve year old self and a profile next to it. I quickly glanced over the profile but didn't really read it; it just basically described me anyway. After what I assume was only a minute this too faded out of view before a character fact sheet appeared in front of me. I looked at the First Page:

* * *

**_Percy Jackson – Level 1 (Noob)_**

**_Current exp.:_**_ 0_

**_Exp. To next lvl: _**_100_

**_Health:_**_ 100_

_The amount of lifeforce a player has. Once the health reaches 0 the player dies._

**_Stamina:_**_100_

_The amount of Endurance a player has, this is used for physical attacks and judges how much one can do physically. If this reaches zero the player will fall unconscious._

**_Power:_**_ 100_

_This is the same as Stamina except this is for demi-god abilities. Once all is used the player will be exhausted and won't be able to use his demi-god abilities until it regenerates._

* * *

I was a bit insulted that I was called a Noob but I understood that, if you start a new game, you start as level 1. I wasn't sure how good the health, stamina, and Power levels were until I actually played the game. I quickly pressed the button for the next page to come up:

* * *

**_Attributes: You have 10 skill points to use, you earn skill point's for levelling up!_**

**Strength: **3/100

_A measure of how physically strong a character is. Strength controls the maximum amount of items the character can carry, melee attack and/or damage. Armour and weapons might also have a Strength requirement._

**Wisdom: **3/100

_A measure of a character's common sense and/or spirituality. Wisdom controls a character's ability to communicate to Gods, or discern other characters' motives or feelings._

**Intelligence: **1/100

_A measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence controls a character's ability to comprehend foreign languages and their skill in demigod abilities. Intelligence controls how many skill points the character gets at "level up". It also controls the rate at which experience points are earned._

**Dexterity: **5/100

_A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls attack and movement speed and accuracy, as well as evading an opponent's attack. Also controls how stealthy a character is and their ability to get into places they shouldn't._

**Constitution: **4/100

_A measure of how much health a character has. Constitution influences the effects of poisons on the character and how much stamina they have_

**Charisma: **5/100

_A measure of a character's social skills, and their physical appearance. Charisma generally influences prices while trading, and NPC reactions. Also allows characters to persuade others to do what they want._

**Will Power: **4/100

_A measure of the character's mental resistance (against pain, fear etc.) when falling victim to mind-altering magic (charm speak, love potions), torture, or insanity._

**Luck: **1/100

_A measure of a character's luck. Luck might influence anything, but mostly random items, encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits)._

**Perception: **3/100

_The measure of a character's openness to their surroundings. Perception controls the chance to detect vital clues, traps, or hiding enemies, and might influence combat sequence, or the accuracy of ranged attacks. Perception also helps judge others body language to judge how they are going to attack next._

* * *

I read it all over, whilst not completely sure I understood what it all meant, I understood enough to know the basics. _No wonder I had such bad luck, I mean look, it's only at 1 and my Intelligence is very bad too, good thing I have the skill Points to spend at the moment. _I spent 4 points on Luck, 4 on intelligence, 1 on strength and 1 on perception. _There, shouldn't have as many problems now, bet last time all my points were on perception, strength and constitution._

Then I clicked on the next page,

* * *

**_Specialized Attributes: You have one special skill point to spend, You can earn points by training, levelling up and as rewards!_**

**Water: **4/75

_The ability to control and manipulate water. The higher the level the more one is able to do. For example a beginner can move small amounts of water and heal low level wounds (scratches and bruises) whereas high levels can water travel, heal almost anything and even control small amounts of blood._

**Storm: **1/75

_The ability to create and control storms. Not much can be done in lower levels other than being able to pick up a slight wind around yourself and create rainfall but higher levels can create their own personal hurricane up to a full blown storm over the city._

**Earthshaker: **0/75

_The ability to create earthquakes. A master of this field can create an earthquake up to a 10 on the rictor scale. Also helps the ability to balance on less than stable surfaces and judges how much fire and lava harm you._

* * *

I once more stared at the page, _Makes sense my strongest is Water and my worst is Earthshaker, I do want to get better at that, might help to knock down enemies. _For that reason I spent the skill point on Earthshaker. There were just two more pages and I was curious to see what they were.

* * *

**_Weapon Abilities: These level up as you train until you get your mastery in them._**

**Sword: **7/100

**Axe: **2/100

**Scythe: **1/100

**Spear: **1/100

**Bow: **-1/100

**Blunt object: **3/100

**Hand-to-Hand: **2/100

**Shield: **3/100

**Trident: **4/100

**Dagger/knife: 3**/100

* * *

I frowned in disbelief, _How in Hades do you get a negative for one_. I wasn't surprised to see my best was sword fighting but I was to see my second best was a trident. Even though it was my dad's weapon I just didn't think I would be good with it. I finally turned to the last page.

* * *

**_Perks:_**

**Natural Swordsman: **Naturally skilled with sword fighting, +3 to sword and -4 to bow

**Fatal Loyalty: **Loyal to anyone and would do anything to help them getting you in dangerous situations. +3 to Charisma and -3 to luck

**Two sided coin of Tyche: **You either are extremely lucky or not so lucky. Random events occur based on you luck level and the mood of Tyche.

* * *

_Ahh, so that's why my bow skills are so bad and why all that stuff happens to me! _I then noticed something else, I had a perk point I could use to buy perks, I clicked on it and a list of perks appeared, it was so huge I couldn't read them all at once. There was an immunity to fire one, an invisibility one and even a flying one. I know I should've taken my time and read through all of them carefully before choosing but I have never been known for my wisdom. So I selected the first one I thought looked cool and I wanted for a long time.

* * *

**Apollo's truth: **Apollo makes it harder for you to lie but in return gives you some skills with a bow, +4 with a bow -1 to charisma +1 to willpower.

* * *

After I finished selecting the whole thing went dark again before it seemed like a movie was playing before my eyes.

"_Long ago, the Titans ruled the land in the time known as the Golden Age. Men, women and children were slaughtered for their own amusement"_

The images that played out disgusted me and made me want to throw up.

"_Until it was prophesied that a son of Kronos, the Titan King would overthrow him. Scared he did all he could to prevent his own the destruction but it was all for naught."_

I really did not need to see Kronos eating his kids.

"_His kids, known as the Gods sliced him into a million pieces and cast him away so they could rule."_

Now I know this is definitely not a PG game, the graphics made even me shudder in horror and disgust.

"_Now the Titans are rising once more and only one can stop them, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon"_

At least they used a good picture of me. Finally the introduction stopped and I found myself waking up as a twelve year old in bed. _Crap it wasn't a dream, this is for real, Hades wasn't just messing with me what do I do?_

* * *

**_Final Character sheet after Chapter 1:_**

**_Percy Jackson – Level 1 (Noob)_**

**_Current exp.:_**_ 0_

**_Exp. To next lvl: _**_100_

**_Health:_**_ 100_

**_Stamina:_**_100_

**_Power:_**_ 100_

**_Attributes:_**

**Strength: **4/100

**Wisdom: **3/100

**Intelligence: **5/100

**Dexterity: **5/100

**Constitution: **4/100

**Charisma: **4/100

**Will Power: **5/100

**Luck: **5/100

**Perception: **4/100

**_Specialized Attributes:_**

**Water: **4/75

**Storm: **1/75

**Earthshaker: **1/75

**_Weapon Abilities:_**

**Sword: **7/100

**Axe: **2/100

**Scythe: **1/100

**Spear: **1/100

**Bow: **3/100

**Blunt object: **3/100

**Hand-to-Hand: **2/100

**Shield: **3/100

**Trident: **4/100

**Dagger/knife: **3/100

**_Perks:_**

**Natural Swordsman: **Naturally skilled with sword fighting, +3 to sword and -4 to bow

**Fatal Loyalty: **Loyal to anyone and would do anything to help them getting you in dangerous situations. +3 to Charisma and -3 to luck

**Two sided coin of Tyche: **You either are extremely lucky or not so lucky. Random events occur based on you luck level and the mood of Tyche.

**Apollo's truth: **Apollo makes it harder for you to lie but in return gives you some skills with a bow, +4 with a bow -1 to charisma +1 to willpower.

* * *

**_AN: _****_So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and agree with the stats I've gave Percy so far. If you have any questions just ask._**

**_Also please review with any complaints, Ideas for quests or perks or anything else._**

**_TurtleJesus_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo people, it is me, TJ. So I am finally back after forever ;) But hopefully I'm here to stick around now. I have edited the first chapter, I didn't add anything new, just fixed mistakes I could see. On that note, I would really appreciate a BETA because I am very useless at grammar/punctuation. So I would appreciate a helping hand. Now just answer 1 or 2 reviews:**_

_**WOLF TITAN**__**: **_ NO! I'm sorry but there will be no Roman Gods in this story. I was not a fan of the HoO series and I still haven't finished it because I disliked it. I may add some of the roman demi-gods but change them to greek. Either way, Rome will not play a part in this story.

**_Singaler_****_: _** Never played skryim so I wouldn't know.

_**heartofglass99**__**: **_ Thank you for your helpful review. In my personal opinion I think Percy is very impulsive and would choose a perk without much thought. Think of it this way, 1. He has always been mocked at his lack of bow skills, 2. There were points in canon where being good with a bow would be helpful. Percy, as a fighter, recognizes this. 3. Just cause he can now use a bow doesn't mean he will suddenly use a bow in my story. It just means he's capable of it IF he ever needs it. Also, I upgraded his dagger skills by a point ;)

_**So without further ado, the chapter: **_

_**Chapter 2: **_

_Finally the introduction stopped and I found myself waking up as a twelve year old in bed. 'Crap, it wasn't a dream, this is for real, Hades wasn't just messing with me. What do I do?'_

A slight bing went off in my head. You know, the real annoying type that just wants to make you scream in frustration. A little thought bubble popped up in front of me.

**'Welcome to PJO: Titan War Two! You are now entering the tutorial, inside the tutorial you will not level up or be able to gain or lose items. Furthermore, you need to complete the tutorial to enter the game fully. We hope you enjoy your experience'.'**

I groaned, not only did I have to go through one of those boring tutorials, I couldn't even grind myself to a better level. I hate the fates!

The writing in the bubble changed,

**'****_In this game your wishes are the commands. If you want to enter the pause menu, think pause, if you wish to see your inventory, think inventory._****'**

I thought '**inventory'** straight up and I appeared in a brown storage room with empty racks, shelves and chests all around it. I nodded, already knowing I wouldn't have anything.

Next I thought the word **'pause'** and I went to a place similar to the introductory menu with the choices being:

**Inventory**

**Save game**

**Load game**

**Options**

**Character stats**

**Quest Log**

**Quit Game**

I picked '**quest log'** and a giant book appeared with only one quest in it. **'Complete the tutorial'**

Snorting at its uselessness I went back and chose '**options'** instead. Here I added a HUD so when I unpaused my vision had a few new features.

I could now see a map, three bars(Health, Stamina, Power), and a counter telling me when I would next level up.

Groaning, I slowly sat up in bed and tried to think through what to do. It would help if the tutorial told me what to do.

BING

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, another notification box.

**_'Go help your mother make breakfast.'_**

_'Ah man, I hate making food'._ Quickly getting dressed(why do I bother when I'm literally a character in a game?), I rushed down to the kitchen. There she was, the most perfect person in the world, my mother. Though there was something new about her, above her head was her name **'Sally Jackson'. **Underneath that was '**100/100.' **and then** 'LvL 21'**

Confused, I scratched my head briefly.

**'Above every NPC will be their name, level, and their relationship status with you. Relationship status can range from -100/100 to 100/100. The higher their relationship, the more they love you, and the more they are devoted to you. The lower their relationship, the more they hate you. Most NPC's start at 0 until they interact with you, or hear about you from other.'**

_'Huh, that's really weird,' _I thought. Just as I started moving towards my mom a red exclamation mark appeared above her as well.

BING

_'That's gonna get really really annoying.'_

**'Quests are marked by exclamation points points. Red denotes a mandatory story-line quest and blue stands for an optional side-quest. Story-line quest offer greater experience points, but side-quests aren't without their perks and rewards. Walk up to the exclamation points and accept the quest to activate them.'**

Striding over to my mum I mulled over the information. I just knew that I would get caught up doing all the side-quests.

"Percy, Good morning!" Said my mother as she reached forward to hug me.

'**Make breakfast, accept quest: YES/NO'**

I nodded my head hoping that would work, thankfully, it did.

**'Once accepting a quest, simply finish it to receive the rewards.'**

The next hour was spent making breakfast with my mother. It was weird, but yet also slightly comforting. It seemed completely normal, she acted normal, we had a perfectly friendly, non-game conversation. She didn't even seem to notice anything game related which was interesting. I must admit that I was concerned the NPC's would act like characters and not the people I grew to know and love.

Once we had finished making our breakfast we plated it up and sat down.

BING

**'Make Breakfast completed! Congratulations, you have successfully completed your first quest, and the tutorial. Have fun in the game.'**

"Wait, what? _That's_ the tutorial? What about how to use inventory? Or about exploring the map? And how to level up and stuff? Useless game!" Percy yelled, grateful that NPC's didn't pay attention when it was about the game. I couldn't believe that they made me do this stupid tutorial and yet made it so unhelpful that it was pointless in the first place.

Ah, well, better play the game. Ignoring it, a stumbled out the front door and started heading around the neighborhood. '_Thank gods for Sundays,_' I thought. As near as I could tell, the museum trip was tomorrow, when I officially killed my first monster. So I had about a day in which I could attempt to level up.

Deciding I needed to level up quick, I started jogging, hopping that I would find a quest sooner. Within minutes I was exhausted, huffing and puffing, trying to remember when I got so unfit. My stamina was down to about 20, and I couldn't believe that I had only made a couple blocks.

Sighing with annoyance, I caught my breath whilst glancing around. There! A blue exclamation mark, right over the top of three kids bullying another kid. Wandering over I got the accept quest screen. Responding with a yes I wondered what it could be.

**'Stop the Bullies: Protect the younger kid from the three bullies.**

**Rewards: 75xp, Young neighborhood kids relationship +3, ?**

**Bonus: Defeat the three bullies in a fight.**

**Rewards: 25xp, ? '**

In the time it took to walk over and accept the quest, my stamina had gone back to 95. Grinning, I looked above the bullies head to see that they were all level 1.

"Hey guys, I've never seen an ugly stick so big that it manage to hit all three of you at once." He shouted at them.

Looking over, the bullies growled at him, looking remarkably similar too bulldogs. Snarling, the first one approached and took a wild swing, that Percy narrowly dodged. With a quick jab back, he hit the bully across the face, and remarkably sent him down in the single punch.

Looking even more agitated, the other two approached at the same time. Both trying to hit him. He jumped to the left to avoid the first blow but the second ones fist whacked into his stomach. Gasping for breath, Percy watched as his stamina dropped to 60, and his health seemed to be at 70.

Rolling forward, Percy slammed his body into goon number 2. They both tumbled to the ground, using the surprise, Percy jumped up first and gave 2 quick kicks to the downed bully.

As he turned around he just missed the third members second punch. Knowing that he was running low on both health and stamina, Percy looked for a quick way to finish this. Not seeing one, he forgot the first rule of combat, always pay attention. The bullies fist smacked into his nose, breaking it and sending him to the floor once more. His vision fading slightly, he swiped out with his leg, feeling some sort of connection.

It took a minute for his vision to come back, and him to feel somewhat good enough to look around. It seemed he had knocked the bully over with his leg and the guy had hit his head on the pavement. Man, was Percy glad the bullies were all just nine years old, or he would've definitely lost.

**'Quest complete, Rewards: 100xp, +3 relationship to younger neighborhood kids, $50, Jumper (+1 constitution when worn)'**

**'Level Up! You have 3 attribute points to distribute. You have 1 specialized attribute to distribute.'**

**'+1 Hand-to-Hand'**

**'+1 Hand-to-Hand'**

_'Awesome, I leveled up, and have points to distribute.'_

Thinking quickly, I chucked my Specialized attribute into water, and put my 3 points in Strength, Wisdom, and Constitution.

**_Final Character sheet after Chapter 2:_**

**_Percy Jackson – Level 2 (Noob)_**

**_Current exp.:_**_ 100_

**_Exp. To next lvl: _**_150_

**_Health:_**_ 100_

**_Stamina:_**_100_

**_Power:_**_ 100_

**_Attributes:_**

**Strength: **5/100

**Wisdom: **4/100

**Intelligence: **5/100

**Dexterity: **5/100

**Constitution: **5/100

**Charisma: **4/100

**Will Power: **5/100

**Luck: **5/100

**Perception: **4/100

**_Specialized Attributes:_**

**Water: **5/75

**Storm: **1/75

**Earthshaker: **1/75

**_Weapon Abilities:_**

**Sword: **7/100

**Axe: **2/100

**Scythe: **1/100

**Spear: **1/100

**Bow: **3/100

**Blunt object: **3/100

**Hand-to-Hand: **4/100

**Shield: **3/100

**Trident: **4/100

**Dagger/knife: **3/100

**_Perks:_**

**Natural Swordsman: **Naturally skilled with sword fighting, +3 to sword and -4 to bow

**Fatal Loyalty: **Loyal to anyone and would do anything to help them getting you in dangerous situations. +3 to Charisma and -3 to luck

**Two sided coin of Tyche: **You either are extremely lucky or not so lucky. Random events occur based on you luck level and the mood of Tyche.

**Apollo's truth: **Apollo makes it harder for you to lie but in return gives you some skills with a bow, +4 with a bow -1 to charisma +1 to willpower.

**_End of Chapter_**

**_So hopefully that was okay. As I said, I really need a BETA(so contact me if you wanna do it), preferably someone who games :P Remember to review anything you want, flames, comments, suggestions, etc. Also, sorry about short chapter, next one will be bigger._**


End file.
